Fotografías
by Guety
Summary: Historias cortas, protagonizadas por Ichigo y Rukia. Ichiruki
1. Volviendo a casa

_Este fafic es muy cortito, de 380 palabras. Realmente es una tontería sin demasiado argumento, que se me ocurrió precisamente en un andén del metro hacia la una de la mañana y con demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo. Después me acordé en clase de inglés y lo escribí en mi libreta. En fin, supongo que se lo tendré que dedicar a Paula, con quien me he vuelto algunas veces bastante tarde a casa; y a Obi (y a sus padres, que son un encanto), gracias a quien no tengo que tomar el metro de noche casi nunca._

**VOLVIENDO A CASA**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, e Ichigo y Rukia volvían a casa. Keigo y Mizuiro habían logrado convencerles de que salieran con ellos de discotecas, ya que estaban de vacaciones de verano. Bueno, realmente había sido Rukia la que había aceptado sin saber ni siquiera lo que era una discoteca, arrastrando a Ichigo con ella.

Ambos iban dados de la mano, como cada vez que caminaban a solas. Rukia estaba radiante a pesar de lo tarde que era, en parte por la influencia del alcohol que aún permanecía en ella. Ichigo, en cambio, parecía estar deseando llegar cuanto antes a su cómoda y confortable cama.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella estaba ocupada en canturrear alegremente uno de los temas que habían escuchado a lo largo de la noche y él prefería ahorrar energía y no iniciar una discusión para pedirla que se callase.

Cuando llegaron al metro, Ichigo metió el billete para que pasase Rukia y después entró él. El andén estaba vacío, salvo por un par de borrachos que volvían de una noche de juerga, por lo que pudieron apropiarse completamente de uno de los bancos.

Ichigo se sentó y Rukia se subió a su regazo, usando su pecho como respaldo. Él apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la chica, rodeándola con sus brazos sin llegar a ejercer presión.

"Eh, Ichigo, no te duermas" le reprendió la shinigami al ver que cerraba los ojos "No pienso cargar contigo"

El pelinaranja murmuró algo parecido a "déjame en paz" y se acomodó mejor, apoyando la mejilla contra el cálido cuello de su novia.

Rukia no puedo evitar sonreír, pues el aliento del chico le hacía cosquillas. Poco a poco esa respiración se fue haciendo más pausada, hasta que Ichigo se quedó completamente dormido. Ella le dio un beso en la sien y, de pronto, se sintió muy cansada ella también. Recostándose contra Ichigo, cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento fue que nunca había dormido tan bien como abrazada a ese chico.

Una hora después, cuando un guardia de seguridad se decidió a despertarles, iniciaron una discusión sobre quien de los dos tenía la culpa de haberse quedado dormidos, discusión que se prolongó hasta que llegaron a casa y se metieron en la cama, hartos hasta de pelear.

_Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Con este fic abro una nueva colección de drables diferente a "Problemas sexuales", porque aquí no se menciona el sexo para nada. Bueno, ya sabréis que acepto todo tipo de reviews, desde extensos párrafos alabando mi obra hasta pequeñas flames para expresar lo mucho que la gente odia mis fanfics. Tanto lo bueno como para lo malo, ya sabéis que es lo que tenéis que hacer si queréis decirme algo._

_Un beso._

_Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, en el caso de que haya. _


	2. Tazas

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo directamente en el ordenador (habitualmente lo escribo en una libreta y luego lo paso), así que no sé que tal habrá salido. Creo que me ha quedado un poco raro. Bueno, espero que os guste. Por cierto, me apasionan las tazas! Hago colección! _

**TAZAS**

Todos los miembros de la familia Kurosaki tenía su propia taza de desayuno: La de Isshin era grande y mostraba las palabras "Big Daddy"; la de Yuzu era rosa y con dibujos de flores y mariposas; Karin tenía un tazón en forma de balón de fútbol e Ichigo una taza sencilla de color negro con el número 15 en naranja. La única persona residente en el hogar de esa familia que no tenía su taza personalizada era Rukia.

Al principio vivía clandestinamente en el armario del mayor de los hijos, así que era lógico que no le asignasen una taza, dado que la mitad de la familia ni sabía de su existencia. Después, cuando ocurrió todo aquello de los Arrancars y Aizen tratando de dominar el mundo, comenzó a residir allí con el consentimiento de los cuatro Kurosaki (de algunos más que de otros), pero se trataba de una situación en teoría pasajera, por lo que se limitaron a asignarle una de las tazas normales que guardaban en la cocina, de diseño sencillo, color azul, en vez de comprarle una específica para ella. Posteriormente, y muy en parte a causa del comienzo de su relación de "somos más que amigos porque nos acostamos juntos pero eso no nos convierte en una jodida pareja feliz" con Ichigo, empezó a pasar temporadas cada vez más largas en aquella casa. Pero, como generalmente entraba en la vivienda clandestinamente (Ni por todo el oro del mundo le diría Ichigo a su padre que mantenía relaciones sexuales con una chica) y como no iba precisamente para desayunar, siguió usando su "taza de invitada". Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era, una invitada.

Y, desde hacía dos días había comenzado a vivir allí permanentemente. Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde el comienzo de su relación con el pelinaranja y se podría decir que la habían formalizado (es decir, Ichigo había plantado a Rukia delante de su familia, había dicho "Ya conocéis a Rukia, mi novia. Se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros" y se había largado escaleras arriba dejando que fuese la shinigami la que contestase a las preguntas indiscretas.). Pero aún no tenía taza propia. Hasta ese momento.

Aquella mañana, en el desayuno, Ichigo le había preguntado si quería leche con cacao. Ella le había dicho que sí, que no necesitaba preguntar ya que siempre bebía lo mismo en el desayuno. Y él se lo había servido en una taza azul celeste, pero no sencilla como la otra, sino con una gran cara del conejito Chappy dibujada. En vez de coger la taza directamente, Rukia se había quedado mirándola durante unos segundos, bastante sorprendida.

"¿Vas a coger la taza de una vez?" le preguntó su novio, con cara de pocos amigos.

"Ah, sí" contestó ella, tomando el objeto "Gracias, Ichigo" añadió en una especie de susurro.

"De nada. Sólo es una maldita taza."

Pero ambos sabían que no era sólo la taza. Al regalársela, Ichigo le estaba dando la bienvenida a su familia.

_Esto ha sido todo! Para cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer! Un beso, Guety._


	3. El regalo

_Buenas! Ya lo sé, me he demorado mucho con este capítulo, pero es que realmente me ha costado encontrar la inspiración. Quería escribir algo así, pero he tenido que rehacerlo muchas veces hasta que me ha convencido el resultado. Y aún así no me acaba de gustar del todo. Además, dentro de unas 33 horas tengo selectividad! Kyaa! Si alguno de los que leen esto también se examina, y sobre todo, si se examina en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid, que me lo diga, me haría mucha ilusión saber que no soy la única! En fin, ya dejo de decir tonterías. Espero que os guste!_

**EL REGALO**

Desde que vivía en la casa de los Kurosaki, Rukia le había cogido gusto a cocinar. Realmente, nunca antes lo había hecho, ya que en Rukongai no tenía ni alimentos que preparar ni utensilios para hacerlo, y en la mansión Kuchiki había una gran cantidad de sirvientes que se ocupaban de ese tipo de tareas. Pero, como no le parecía bien que Yuzu lo hiciese todo, le había pedido a la pequeña de los Kurosaki que le enseñase a cocinar. Y la verdad es que la shinigami había demostrado tener bastante habilidad en el asunto. Así que, en días como aquél, en los que estaban los dos solos en casa, Ichigo dejaba que ella se ocupara de la alimentación.

La mirada del chico, sentado en una banqueta de la cocina, iba alternándose entre la espalda de la chica, ocupada en cocer algo de arroz, y el anillo que sostenía en sus propias manos. Era de oro blanco, con un gran brillante engarzado en el centro, y se lo había entregado su padre hacía una semana, hablándole en serio por primera vez desde la muerte de la madre del joven.

"Ya tienes casi 21 años" le había dicho "Tú sabrás qué hacer con él"

Sí, dentro de poco cumpliría los 21… Hacía seis años que había conocido a Rukia. Algo más de cinco desde que se habían convertido en pareja. Dos y medio desde que ella había comenzado a vivir en la casa de forma permanente.

"Ya tienes casi 21 años"

El próximo marzo acabaría la carrera y, con sus notas, no le resultaría difícil encontrar un buen trabajo. De hecho, ya trabajaba a media jornada, y ganaba lo suficiente como para pagar el alquiler de un apartamento pequeño, sobre todo si lo compartía con alguien. Y Rukia también trabajaba…

"Rukia" su garganta estaba seca. Carraspeó.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Te gusta… mi familia¿Te gusta vivir aquí?"

Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró inquisitivamente.

"Pues claro que me gusta vivir aquí, si no ya me habría vuelto a Soul Society" dijo "Y tu familia siempre me ha caído bien. Aunque tu padre es un poco rarito"

"¿Te gustaría formar parte de la familia?" preguntó él atropelladamente, y sin saber muy bien por qué. "Quiero decir, oficialmente"

"Ichigo¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionó ella, un poco perdida.

El joven se levantó, cerrando la mano en la que tenía el anillo. Durante un momento que a él se le hizo eterno, intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería decir sin sonar demasiado típico, o demasiado imbécil. Desgraciadamente, su mente no le hizo tal favor, así que acabó oyéndose decir un simple "Te lo regalo" mientras depositaba el anillo en la palma de la mano femenina. "_¿Te lo regalo?" _se repitió mentalmente _"Joder, es lo más patético que podría haber dicho"_

"¡Qué bonito!" exclamó ella, contemplando la joya felizmente, al parecer sin enterarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Me parece oportuno aclarar que en Soul Society la gente no se regala anillos de compromiso, por lo que Rukia no tenía ni idea del simbolismo oculto de aquél pequeño objeto.

"Era de mi madre" señaló él. Desde el principio de la conversación su tono de voz era grave, serio, algo diferente al tono despreocupado que solía emplear.

"No puedo aceptarlo" dijo automáticamente ella, dejando de sonreír y devolviendo el anillo a la mano de Ichigo "si perteneció a tu madre, entonces debería heredarlo una de tus hermanas, yo no…"

"Escucha, Rukia" interrumpió él "Escucha" repitió al notar que ella iba a protestar, y esta vez le puso una mano sobre los labios "Este anillo se lo regaló mi padre a mi madre para pedirle que se casase con él. Así que yo te lo doy a ti"

Rukia miró al chico con la expresión más perpleja que pudo encontrar. Y parpadeó. Dos veces. Después miró al anillo, y de nuevo a Ichigo. Y otra vez al anillo. Y otra vez a Ichigo. Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, pues su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"I- Ichigo" consiguió balbucear finalmente.

"Sí, ese soy yo" contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa pícara "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"_Por fin" _pensó él.

"_Por fin" _pensó ella, y le sorprendió ese pensamiento. Y lo que contestó fue un resuelto:

"No lo siento" acompañado de una sonrisa. Después se volvió hacia lo que estaba cocinando, y añadió "No creo en el matrimonio"

Ahora era el turno de Ichigo de quedarse perplejo.

"¿Qué?" por un momento, pensó que corazón había dejado de latir.

"Pues sí, hace muchos años me juré a mi misma que no me casaría, y lo voy a mantener. No es nada personal" Giró la cabeza muy ligeramente para ver la expresión de Ichigo, que tenía una cara de completo idiota en ese momento. Sin embargo, logró recomponerse bastante bien.

"Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, me parece bien" dijo, después de carraspear, intentando darle un tono despreocupado.

Y, entonces, Rukia estalló en carcajadas. Carcajadas muy sonoras, que provocaron que Ichigo se sonrojase a una velocidad extrema.

"¡Joder, encima no te rías de mi, imbécil!" exclamó, sintiendo una mezcla de enfado, mala uva, decepción y vete tú a saber que más.

"Perdona" se disculpó ella, dejando de reírse y esbozando una dulce sonrisa "Era broma, idiota" le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó. "Claro que me casaré contigo"

"¿En serio?" _"Joder, esta mujer me va a matar a disgustos"_

"Sip. Pero tú te encargas de decírselo a mi hermano y a Renji"

"_Mierda" _

_Y eso es todo! Es más largo de lo habitual, pero bueno… No podía hacerlo más corto. Ya sabéis, adoro los reviews! Me deprimo mucho si no recibo, así que sed buenos y dadle al botoncito de "GO" Por cierto, si a alguien de aquí le gusta Hunter x Hunter, también he escrito un fanfic de esa serie (sólo tengo 2 reviews, por favor, que alguien aumente la cifra!). Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews! De verdad, os quiero! _

_un beso_

_Guety_


End file.
